Two Pieces
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Blair Fell is perfect...at least that's what everyone says about her. She seems to find her life boring. One day she is invited to a ball held by the Mikaelson family meets a charming young man named Kol, unaware of his secret and that she's about to be pulled into a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Blair Fell. I am perfect…at least that's what my family thinks. Part of being of a Fell is it comes with high expectations. Graduating valedictorian and winning Miss Mystic Falls were things that were expected of me. So I didn't win two years in a row, but no one has. I'm now at college at Whitmore, but live close enough that I can stay at home. It's a good thing because I don't think that I could live with a stranger. Many people wondered why I didn't try for a more illustrious school, but I wanted to stay close to home…and Cornell rejected me for a reason that I haven't been able to figure out. Apparently just being valedictorian isn't enough for them I guess.

Today I was at home because I didn't have any classes on the weekend. I guess that's not that hard to figure out. I went to check the mail and happened to notice something rather interesting in the mailbox. It was a single piece of paper that was not an envelope. I went inside and called for my parents.

"What is it?" My dad asked as he came downstairs. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with a noticeable amount of stubble on his chin.

"This." I replied as I showed him the invitation.

"Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at 7:00 for dancing, cocktails, and celebration." Dad read. "Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?"

"It sounds like a ball, Dad." I responded. "There's an address on the back. Can we go?"

"I don't think I will, but you're an adult and you're free to go if you want." He told me. I was super excited about it. I had a dress that I could wear. I needed to get my hair done, but I had time for that. I think I actually let out an audible squeal.

"What's going on?" My mom asked as she came from the kitchen. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

"We've been invited to a ball and Dad said that I could go." I explained as I showed her the invitation. I was excited to do something that wasn't headed by the founding families for a change.

"Mikaelsons? Isn't that Klaus's last name?" Mom asked Dad. I had no idea who this Klaus was or what it had to do with anything.

"I'm sure that nothing is going to happen to her if we let her go." Dad said. Now I had no idea what they were talking about, but I guess I didn't have time for to listen. I went upstairs and prepared to get ready. The dress that I had was a full-length black gown with a very large skirt. It was perfect for this kind of event.

I ended up going to the salon and got my hair styled in an updo. I think that I would look nice and ladylike. I began to work on my makeup as soon as I got home. The only thing that I didn't have was a date, but that would give me a chance to meet a guy there.

I took the limo to the mansion and stepped out before I went inside the door.

For starters, yes it the same Blair Fell from the series, but here she is played by Shenae Grimes. Her parents are played by Billy Burke and Connie Britton. In the next chapter she's going to meet Kol and sparks will fly.


	2. Dangerous Liasons

I took in the atmosphere of the house. I noticed the sounds of strings. Apparently they had hired a band. It was amazing. I think as soon as I find out who these Mikaelsons are, I should complement them on their home. There was someone at the door to take my coat. I'm pretty sure that is standard procedure for a ball. I could not believe the size of this place. I think it was bigger than the mayoral mansion. Though, I do guess it's possible that this family has multiple children. I don't know anything about them. I still had to pinch myself to make sure that I was really here.

"There's no need for that, Love." A British-accented voice told me. I looked at him and was impressed. He had brown hair, styled-up and brown eyes and was wearing a tux. He appeared to be around my age. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about it: just a black tux with a bowtie. The smirk on his face just oozed sex appeal. "So what's your name, Love?"

"Blair. Blair Fell." I answered, still a bit mesmerized by him.

"Kol Mikaelson." He replied as he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed at that. "My, that's a beautiful necklace that you have."

"Thank you." I replied as I touched it. I then realized that I had forgotten my manners. "This is a lovely home that you have."

"Well it's still quite new." Kol declared. "Would you like to explore it with me?"

"But what about the party?" I asked.

"Maybe later then." He replied and I nodded. "See you on the dance floor."

He walked away and I watched as he did. God, he was sexy.

"Blair?" A voice snapped me out of my trance. I looked to see Elena Gilbert. She was wearing a gorgeous black and gold gown. We weren't really friends, but more acquaintances. We were in Miss Mystic Falls together: the one I didn't win. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited but my parents didn't want to come." I explained. "So do you know the Mikaelsons?"

"You could say that." Elena responded uneasily.

"Hello Elena." Stefan Salvatore greeted her. His brother Damon then appeared. I could tell that they had an issue that they needed to sort out and walked away. The most I know is that Stefan was her boyfriend, but seemed to vanish during the last month of school. He also vanished during the pageant and Damon had to escort her. It seemed like a lot of drama.

I looked around and smiled. I haven't really been to a true formal event since my senior prom. My date ended up kissing another guy. That was humiliating. That's one aspect where I don't get when people say that I'm perfect. If I was perfect, wouldn't I be in the perfect relationship? Wouldn't I probably be engaged or even married to my high school sweetheart by now and we would have our own place and a garden with exotic fruits growing in it?

"Attention could everyone gather?" A loud voice said. I looked to the stairs and noticed Kol by the speaker. I guess they were the Mikaelsons. They were also three men and a teenaged girl along with an older woman. "You know, whenever my mother gathers our family, we begin the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz. So if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

I guess that was my cue. I walked over to the ballroom, hoping that Kol would be free.

I walked in the direction of it which I assumed was correct because everyone else was going there.

"So we meet again." Kol replied.

"I was hoping that it would be you." I responded as he held his hand out. I decided to take it.

"That is a magnificent dress." He said as we began to dance.

"So your family must have a lot of money." I remarked.

"Yes, we have a storied history." He replied with a smile. "But I've done my homework. I believe the Fells are one of the founding families of Mystic Falls and one of the town's most affluent."

"You know you have a very Old World feel to you." I commented. "You're not like a lot of guys that I met."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kol replied as he spun me. I knew part of the waltz was I was supposed to find a different partner. That was annoying because we had only just begun talking. I wound in the arms of a scruffy man with short, curly blonde hair. I had noticed him dancing with Caroline Forbes out of the corner of my eye.

"It seems that you fancy my brother." He replied also in a British accent, though his sounded different from Kol's.

"I don't even know you." I pointed out.

"My name is Klaus and you really don't know my brother very well either." He pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that he can't catch my eye." I argued.

"You should be careful around him. He's never been a 'relative kind of a guy' as you might call it." He explained.

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"I'm just trying to warn you." Klaus replied. "You need to be careful around Kol. You could get hurt."

"I'll take my chances." I responded. "Why are you concerned if you don't even know me, or do you not want your brother to be happy?"

"I don't like to see a girl get her heart broken." Klaus admitted. "Plus, he has some secrets that you might not like, but if you want to take a chance, I won't stop you. Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Once the dance was over, I noticed Kol was talking to his sister. At least I was pretty sure that he was his sister. I couldn't help but wonder what they were saying. I decided that at that point that I wanted to take Kol up on his offer of a tour of the house.

I walked over to where they were.

"We haven't met. I'm Blair." I said as I held my hand out to the girl.

"Actually, Rebekah, I believe that I promised Miss Fell a tour of the house." Kol told her. "I think I'm going to have to turn down your offer."

"You know if there's something else that you have to do, I can wait." I remarked after Rebekah pouted and walked away. I didn't mean to upset her.

"I'll have many chances to spend time with my sister." Kol replied. "Who whens I'm going to get a chance to see you again? How about we start by heading out to the back?"

I went to get my coat and the first that I noticed was the pond. It actually looked more like a lake to be honest because of its massive size. The yard covered several acres and I think there was a peach tree. I love peaches.

"This yard must be a real hassle to mow." I commented. "Why is everything that you have so amazing?"

"My brother went all out designing this house." Kol informed me. "I happen to think that he may be compensating for something."

I could see that there seemed to be some tension between the siblings. I wasn't going to comment on that.

"Would you like a drink?" Kol asked.

"Sure." I answered, thinking it would be rude to turn down the offer. He went and got two glasses of champagne. I slowly sipped the glass. I had to adjust to the taste and coughed a little.

"Don't like it?" Kol asked as he looked into my eyes.

"This is my first time having alcohol." I admitted. "I'm only 19."

"When I was your age, I had already had my share." Kol replied.

"You can't be much older than I am." I told him.

"Maybe I'm over a thousand years old." He responded which I couldn't help but laugh.

"Right and I'm the queen of Egypt." I replied, knowing that Egypt had been a Republic since 1953.

"Suppose I wasn't joking." He suggested. "What would you do if you could live forever?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I'd probably get bored after a while, but stuff like that is not possible. Everybody dies. That's just how it is. So are you going to show me to your room? I mean not in a sexual way, definitely not in a sexual idea, but I would like to see it."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"That's not really any of your business." I told him, blushing once again.

"Your know that you are a humorous little human." He quipped.

"As opposed to what?" I questioned. Something was definitely odd about him.

"My room is this way." He replied as he took me back into the house and we headed up the stairs.

"So what are you looking for with me?" I asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you think of the future too much?" He responded. That really wasn't an answer. "Perhaps you just need to sit back and enjoy the present."

"Is that what do?" I questioned as I followed him down the hall.

"Indeed it is." Kol replied as he took his jacket off. "Now how about you let your hair down and I can show some fun?"

I guessed that I didn't have anything to lose and let it down. I didn't know what he exactly was planning, but I decided to go for it. He didn't look like a rapist, so I was probably okay. I undid my hair and let it fall down. I then noticed a refrigerator on the floor.

"What do you keep in there?" I asked.

"Just my supply." He answered. "So answer me, if you have had the opportunity to live forever, would you take it?"

"Why are you so hung up on this of living forever?" I asked.

"Could you just answer, Darling?" He requested. Now I was beginning to get a little frustrated.

"Yes, I probably would but I can't." I said.

"Don't be so sure about that." He remarked before he pulled me into a dance. It was much faster and more exciting than the waltz. It was actually really turning me on.

"I think that maybe you're wearing too much." He replied. "Do you agree?"

I nodded. I can't believe that I was doing this, but I wanted to do this. I let him take my dress off and stood in front of him in my underwear. I had made it this far before, but backed out before we could go any farther. I don't think I was going to back out now. In a matter of time both of us were naked and I went over the edge for the first time. He seemed infinitely more experienced than I was, if that was even possible. I know that I've used this word a lot tonight, but it was amazing.

"I believe my mother just called for a toast." Kol remarked. I went to grab my underwear, but Kol stopped me and looked directly in my eye. "I think it'd be better if you just stayed here until I return."

I felt a desire to do what he said. He got dressed quickly and got up. I decided to put my necklace back on. I decided that I would at least put my underwear back on. I walked toward the doorway and found that my feet wouldn't move any farther. What?

At that point, Kol returned.

"I feel like I can't get out of this room." I told him.

"It probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave in just your knickers." Kol remarked. I guess that was true. I went to put my dress back on. It was going to take a while.

"So am I going to be able to see you again?" I asked.

"We'll have eternity." Kol declared. At that point, he bit into his wrist and then fed the blood into my mouth. I struggled, but ended up swallowing it. It all made sense now: all of the talk about living forever, the fact that he seems like he's from a different time, Klaus saying that he had a dark secret. I think he was a vampire and he was trying to turn me into one. I wanted to run, but he ended up snapping my neck. I fell over, my head hitting the bed.

So, you probably saw that ending coming. Blair is going to be a vampire and she might just have to learn from Kol who probably isn't the best person to have a as a teacher. She's interact more with the gang soon. Please don't forget to review.


	3. All My Children

I shot awake on Kol's bed. It was morning. My head hurt. It was at that moment that I noticed that Kol was pouring a red liquid in my mouth. Before I could react, I was swallowing it. It was delicious. It was blood. I sat up on the bed as I felt a sharp pain in my gums. I think my fangs were growing. I wanted more blood. I grabbed the bag out of Kol's hand and poured the contents down my throat. I then looked up at him with a fire in my eyes. He had turned me into a monster.

"What did you do to me?" I growled as I grabbed him.

"You said that you wanted to live forever and I granted your wish." He replied. "Now let go of me."

I felt compelled to put him down. I don't know why I just did that.

"You know that you were a lot more fun last night." Kol remarked. At that, I glared at him angrily.

"I need to get home." I replied. I then looked at the sun in the sky. "It's daytime. Vampires can't go out until dark. Thanks a fucking lot for this."

"Actually, you can go out in the sun." Kol replied. "That ring on your finger will allow you to do such."

It was then I first noticed the ring the blue ring on my finger. When did that get there?

"I'm leaving." I declared as I grabbed my necklace and put it on.

"I see have much more of a fire in you." He commented. "Could it be that you had some repressed anger that is just now making its way to the surface? By the way, it may not be wise to go out on your own. The hunger can drive a person if you don't know how to control it."

"So are you telling me that I can't go home?" I asked in horror.

"You'd need someone to invite you in first." Kol pointed out. I couldn't believe that part was real. The vampires in _Twilight_ never had that problem. At that point, I felt like something was burning me. I looked and saw it was my necklace. I pulled it away from my skin and threw it to the ground before I noticed that the wound was healing. I guess that was a thing too. At that point Klaus suddenly burst into the room.

"What have you done?" Klaus demanded angrily. "I can't believe that you turned this girl,"

"Maybe I wanted a plaything of my own." Kol responded. I glared at him some more.

"Kol, she is one of Elena's friends." Klaus said to him.

"Actually, we're not really friends." I pointed out. I guess that would be somewhere that I could go if I couldn't go home though.

"She's a member of the Founding Families." Klaus told Kol. "Part of the agreement that I had with the council involved no killing, harming, or turning members of the Founding Families."

"Why should care about your agreement?" Kol responded. "It's not like these Founding Families can do anything to me."

"He says that I can't go home." I told Klaus.

"That might not be a good idea at the moment." Klaus replied. "You're probably only going to be able to drink from blood bags at the moment. Maybe you should go get some coffee. It's good for blood circulation and happens to dull the cravings."

I then realized that I was still in my ball gown. This wouldn't work for Mystic Grill. It would be problematic if I couldn't go home.

"Does your sister have any clothes I can wear?" I asked.

That led to me wearing a black miniskirt and a black and white top with some sort of artistic design on it. It looked scribbles to me. I dropped my Art History class because I didn't get it. Rebekah's clothes were apparently all really nice.

"I want this dress back after it's washed." I declared before I went outside. I still expecting to need to go back inside, but everything seemed to be fine. Would this ring protect me as long as I kept it on? I took it off and suddenly the sun was burning me. I quickly slid it back on. Okay, I'm not going to do that again.

I walked to the Grill and noticed that everything seemed to louder, brighter. It was like all of my senses were on overdrive. I looked around I could hear people's hearts beating. I could hear their blood rushing. It made me feel so hungry.

"Blair?" I heard a voice ask me. I looked in front of me and there was Matt Donovan, the quarterback. Of course he was no Ben McKittrick. Speaking of Ben, he used to work here. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted a table." Matt replied.

"I just need some coffee and some bacon." I responded. I didn't know if I would be able to eat the bacon, but I wanted to try. I guess if I could drink coffee, I could eat food.

"Okay, I'll have that right out for you." Matt said as he led me to a table. I felt like I had a bad headache. Maybe Kol was right and I shouldn't have gone out. Actually, no, Kol was not right about anything. He was just the asshole that did this to me.

It wasn't long before there was a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon was in front. I hesitantly took the cup and brought it to my mouth. It made me feel warmer for some reason. I guess it was good. I then put the bacon to my mouth and found out that it still tasted the same. By the time I was done with my coffee, I still felt kind of hungry. I felt like drinking something stronger. I wanted blood.

"Can I have a shot of bourbon?" I asked Matt.

"Blair, you're 19." He reminded me.

"I know how I old I am." I responded. "I just have a headache and need a shot of bourbon. It's not like there are any cops here."

"Okay, I'll give you one shot." Matt agreed as he brought me a shot. I smiled. I think I liked this. I drank from the glass. Okay, I knew that I liked this. It made me less thirsty, but I still wanted to get some blood. I wonder if it was possible for me to drink from someone without killing them. When I finished it, I noticed my History teacher Mr. Saltzman.

"You didn't see that." I told him.

"Yeah, I did." He replied. At that point, my aunt Meredith came back from the bathroom and took a seat next to him. Well this wasn't good.

"Aunt Meredith…" I replied hastily.

"You need to call your parents and let them know where you are." Meredith told me. "And what are you doing here drinking anyway?"

"I was just having fun." I replied. "I haven't been able to do that for the first 19 years of my life."

"That's the spirit." Kol replied as he appeared at the bar with Klaus. "Living in the moment is the true vampire way."

"What does he mean?" Mr. Saltzman asked me. He then seemed to notice the ring on my finger and stood in front of Klaus. "Did you turn her?"

"Actually that would be my doing." Kol declared proudly. He would be proud for ruining my life.

"Have you ever had a guy turn into an asshole after you slept with him?" I asked Meredith.

"Blair, he turned you." Meredith told me as if I didn't know. "I think that goes far beyond typical asshole behavior."

"I'm really hungry." I admitted.

"I told you so." Kol replied. "You need to drink more when you first turn. You should let me help you."

"You've done enough." Meredith told him. "How about you leave her alone?"

"How about you mind your own business?" Kol challenged. "Can I get you a drink, Love?"

"You can't sweet talk anymore." I responded.

I decided to call my dad to let them know that I was okay. I wasn't able to reach him, but I left him a voicemail. If they weren't home, I wasn't even going to bother. I guess I would stay here right now and play some pool with Meredith.

At some point, I noticed that Caroline walked in in a sexy black dress. I think that she was up to something, but I wasn't sure what. She walked over to where Klaus and Kol were sitting. I found out that I could hear what they were saying. Klaus was hitting on her and she didn't seem to be interested before she walked away. Now I was just confused. What was going on? Was she trying to lure Klaus away from the bar?

At that point Kol came back over to the pool table.

"Well it seems like brother has issued me a challenge." Kol stated. "Though, I would say that I have already won."

"Or you could say that you just about had the touchdown, but started showboating and fumbled at the goal line." I quipped. I seriously don't know why I was so feisty.

"Why don't you get lost Kol?" Meredith suggested.

"You know I don't which one of you I like better. I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." Kol replied as I wonder if I could jam the cue stick into him and kill him. He walked over to me.

"Pretty sure she told you to get lost." Mr. Saltzman replied.

"Pretty I don't care." Kol replied. He turned around and the teacher stabbed him with some sort of dagger.

"Did you just kill him?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes and no." He replied. What did he mean by that? "Just help me get him outside."

I put him in my arms and I guess I was super strong now. I needed to see what else I could do some time, but that would have to wait until later.

I went outside with the teacher and there was Stefan and Damon.

"Will someone explain to me what's going?" I asked.

"You were bait since he seems to like you." Damon explained.

Suddenly Klaus swooped in and pulled the dagger out before he threw Stefan and Mr. Saltzman to the ground.

"I should have killed you." Klaus told Damon.

"Go ahead. It's not going to stop your mother from killing you." Damon rebutted.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked.

"I'm just as confused as you." I remarked. Damon glared at me, apparently not wanting me to talk.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" Damon taunted. "We have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

Before anything could happen, one of the other brothers interrupted. I wish Kol had told me their names.

So they went to do something involving the witches to save Elena's life while I went with Meredith to take Mr. Saltzman or Alaric back to her apartment. He was injured. I tried to carry him through the door, but I found that I wasn't able to get in. I couldn't move past the doorway.

"You can come in." Meredith told me. I then put him down on a chair as we waited for him to come to. "So how are you doing?"

"I need to find somewhere that I can get more blood." I stated. "Do you think that you can get me more?"

"I'll see." Meredith replied as Alaric came to. He tried to get up.

"Elena's still out there. I need to help." He declared.

"Stay seated. You might have a concussion." Meredith ordered. Well I guess she was wearing the pants in their relationship. At that point, I smelled something. It smelled like the blood from earlier. I think he had some open wounds. I looked in the mirror and noticed that some dark veins appeared under my eyes and my scleras were turning red. I needed to get out. I needed to get away from the blood. I ran out the door, even faster than I expected. I guess that super speed is a thing too. I guess I could just go home now. I don't think my parents would ground me because I was an adult, but they would probably yell at me. I'm surprised that my dad hasn't called me back.

I went to my house and rang the doorbell and got no answer. I then knocked on the door and got no answer. I took a step and found that there was nothing stopping me from entering the house. I opened the door, clearly confused. I smelled more blood. I hoped that wasn't what I thought it was. I went into the kitchen and there my father with a knife in his back. He was dead. I couldn't believe it. I went to the stairs and at the top was my mom. I think the serial killer had killed my parents.

So as you can see, her parents aren't going to be a problem. She also found herself thrown into a plan without knowing it. She'll probably spend a few episodes without Kol around due to him running away, but he will be back and he can't die with Blair's life tied to his. Please don't forget to review.


	4. 1912

I found out in the morning that Meredith apparently had Mt. Saltzman arrested for being the serial killer. I don't know if I could believe that. The guy seemed really nice. Also Meredith's love life can't be that bad. It seriously couldn't have been him that killed my parents. There was no way. I decided to go down to the jail to talk to him myself. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get in. I don't know how to do that mind control thing that Kol used on me. I sighed and looked around the station to see if there was in any way I could get in the cell.

I went outside and that was where I saw Elena. I had on a simple gray t-shirt and black pants.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I was trying to talk to Mr. Saltzman." I replied. "I can't think of any reason why he would kill my parents."

We went inside the station together to see if that would help and we came across Damon.

"Sheriff Forbes told me to stay out of it." Damon remarked.

"Damon, you have to do something." Elena argued. "Your best friend is in jail for murder."

"I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat." Damon suggested. I glared at him when he said that. "I guess my staying out of it seems like a good idea. I saved your life last night. You're welcome."

Damon then walked away.

"So are you two dating?" I asked.

"No." Elena said. "So heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked. "It's not your fault that I was turned. It's Kol's and possibly mine, but no one else's."

"I mean I'm sorry that you have to deal with this and I'm sorry about your parents." Elena clarified. Oh, sympathy. "I hope that they catch the person that did it."

"Let's hope that they haven't already." I responded. "Mr. Saltzman was my favorite teacher."

"He didn't do it, Blair." Elena responded. "But I think we should talk to your aunt about what happened last night."

"She should be working right now." I remarked. I wonder if she can get me some blood to drink from the hospital. "What do you know about the killings?"

"I think that it might be a vampire because the only fingerprints that they found were Ric's." Elena explained. I guess that was possible.

"And everyone killed was a member of the Founder's Council." I added. "But is there any other pattern between them?"

"They all had a connection to your aunt." Elena replied.

"Didn't Meredith have an alibi for at least one of the murders?" I asked as we arrived at the hospital.

At that point, we noticed her car pulling up. We walked over to her.

"I'm due in surgery. Whatever case you have to make against Alaric, make it quick."

"I don't have to make a case. He didn't do anything." Elena argued as the two of us started to walk with her.

"How do you know?" Meredith challenged. "Sure, you live with him and he takes care of you, but do you know anything about him?"

"I know enough." Elena declared.

"Let me tell you what I know. He was arrested for fighting four times before he turned 21 and his ex-wife Isobel filed a restraining order against him twice at Duke. She ended up marrying him, but that says more about her." Meredith explained. Okay, that made him look worse.

"That can't be true." Elena denied.

"How do you know? You took pity on a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter and you never thought to do a background check."

"How can you accuse him of this, Meredith?" I asked.

"It's not an accusation, Blair. He's a murderer and he probably killed your parents." Meredith told me before she walked into the hospital.

"Now what are supposed to do?" I asked.

"We need to break into her apartment." Elena declared.

"You seriously want to break and enter her apartment?" I asked. Sure, she's my aunt, but I don't think that I had that right to just go into her apartment whenever I wanted. I did not want to break the law.

"You should be able to get it open. You're a vampire." She told me.

"Just because I can doesn't mean that I will." I replied.

"Come on, you've been there before and she invited you in." Elena urged. "Ric is innocent. We have to help him."

I sighed and we went to the apartment. I tried to nudge the door gently and it seemed to be enough to open the lock.

"I still think this is a bad idea." I remarked.

"We don't have much time." Elena stated. "We don't know how long the surgery will take and we have a few minutes after that."

"I'm pretty sure the police have already been here." I reminded her. "Meredith would have given up whatever she had."

"I'm looking for what she didn't hand over." Elena declared. What did that mean? "There has to be something that we can use to prove that Alaric didn't do it."

"Elena this is beginning to sound like an obsession." I pointed out.

"Maybe I am obsessed with finding out that he's innocent." Elena proposed. "But with Jeremy in Denver right now, he's all that I have. I need to prove that he didn't do this. I know that founding families have secrets."

At that point, Elena opened Meredith's closet and began to look through it. I don't know what she was doing. To my surprise, she ended up finding a secret compartment.

"Skeletons in the closet, just like a true founding family member." Elena declared. I went in and removed the fake wall to find that there was a blue box in the compartment. I pulled it out and put it on the floor. I wasn't sure what we would find in it.

"For the record, I hope that this doesn't lead to Meredith being the killer." I remarked as I removed the lid. There were files in it.

"Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, Alaric Saltzman." Elena explained.

"Is there anything on my parents?" I asked.

"No, but you reported it last night." Elena told me "And Meredith was here with Alaric. Actually that should clear both of them."

"Not necessarily." I commented. "The coroner said that they thought my parents were killed early in the morning. I'm not sure if either of them has an alibi for that. I know this is probably a completely insane thought that has to deal with me struggling to deal with being a vampire, but what if it's both of them that did it and Meredith just is selling him out."

"I think saying that's a delusion would be the best thing." Elena remarked as she looked through the Alaric file. "She's got his medical records, old courts documents."

I went through the box and found an old book.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's an old Gilbert journal." Elena explained.

"Why does my aunt have one of your old family's journals?" I inquired. I was definitely intrigued by this. "And why would she hide it in her closet with the rest of this stuff?"

I then noticed something from the Brian folder.

"This is odd." I declared.

"What?" Elena asked as she looked through the diary.

"Brian was killed between 1:00 and 3:00 wasn't he?" I asked.

"Yes." Elena said, not looking up.

"This report from the coroner says otherwise." I responded. I gave the paper to her. "I hear footsteps. You need to hide. Go in the closet."

She took the box and hid in the closet. Hopefully I would be able to get Meredith out long enough for her to sneak out. I waited for her to enter.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I was looking for something that I thought I left here last night." I lied hastily. "How about we go get some dinner? You must be hungry after surgery."

"What are you hiding?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing." I responded. "You didn't happen to get any blood for me, did you?"

"I have to be discreet about it." Meredith replied. At that point, the door to the closet opened. Damn it, Elena, you were supposed to wait.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously. I don't think Meredith seemed to buy it. She called Sheriff Forbes on us and that led to us being taken back to the station.

"What the hell were the two of you thinking?" The woman asked.

"I know that we had no right." Elena declared. "It was all my idea and Blair just went along with it."

"You broke the law." The sheriff scolded us. I guess it was illegal to sneak into family members' homes.

"We found something that clears Alaric." Elena stated. "It proves he couldn't have killed Brian Walters."

"You mean this?" The sheriff asked. Where did she get a copy of that? "Meredith Fell brought this to me, tearfully apologizing for almost convicting an innocent man."

"But why was there a copy in her closet?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Blair, but I can't ask it." She told me. "I'm going through a lot to protect the two of you."

"We're sorry." Elena apologized.

"Just go home." The sheriff told us. "Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go."

We walked out of the station and Elena looked at me apologetically.

"You don't have to say it." I told her. "I just want to go home where I'll be all alone."

"Do you want to spend the night at my place?" Elena asked. "I know it can't be easy sleeping in the place where your parents died. You can stay in Jeremy's room."

At that point, I smelled blood. We went closer and happened to see Stefan feeding from some girl while Rebekah and Damon stood close.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked. I don't think she was supposed to see that. She looked absolutely horrified. I probably looked really hungry. "What are you two doing?"

"Relax, Elena. I'm just trying to teach my brother moderation." Damon declared.

"I need to get out of here." I replied.

We walked away and back to her house. After she invited me in, I began to make some coffee.

"So if Alaric didn't do it, who do you think did?" I asked.

"I don't know." Elena replied. "Do you have something on your mind?"

"Why do you put up with them?" I asked. "Damon seems like an asshole and Stefan…well I don't know what to say about him."

"I don't know." Elena replied. "I know it doesn't make sense to me, but I don't think I can shake them. I can't lose either of them. I know you're just now getting to know me."

"Yeah, I never thought I would be spending time with you." I admitted.

"It was simple at first. Stefan was there for me, but then he wasn't and Damon was." Elena replied.

"I guess I can't criticize you." I told her. "I fell for Kol pretty much instantly. I had several chances to just walk away and I didn't. I'm not going to make that mistake again even though I'm going to have to live with the consequences for the rest of my now immortal life."

"I guess the main reason is I wanted someone that would never die." Elena admitted.

"You know I managed to steal something for you." I replied as I took the diary out of my purse. "This is your family's. It belongs to you."

At that point, Alaric entered the house. She went over and hugged him and I felt a little uncomfortable. I guess I was happy for her, but I still wanted to figure out who killed my parents.

We went upstairs together as Elena began to read the journal. I sat on her floor, hoping that she had something for me to sleep in.

"I thought that was my ancestor's from 1864, but it's actually his granddaughter, Samantha's." Elena explained. "She went just crazy as him though."

I then noticed that I heard Meredith downstairs. She said that she forged the coroner's note. What did that mean?

"Oh my God." Elena replied.

"I think he might have done it." I responded. "It's just that he doesn't know that he's doing it. I think that he might have a split personality. He doesn't know that he's killing people. Meredith thinks the same thing. She's down there with him right now."

"I think you're right." Elena remarked.

So, Blair went with instead of Matt. She and Elena are starting to become friends. She still has a lot to learn, but they're making progress. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Break on Through

I was with Meredith and Elena as she ran tests on Alaric while I drank from a bag of blood. I'm pretty sure it was a CT scan. I wore a dress with a navy and white plaid top with straight navy bottom and a navy jacket.

"What are you looking for?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Meredith answered. "A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it."

"What if it's not?" I asked.

"Then we'll deal with it." Meredith replied tenderly. It seemed like she really cared for him.

"When did you suspect him?" Elena questioned. "When did you think that he was the one who was killing everyone?"

"He told me about his ring." Meredith explained as I finished the bag. "My grandmother told me about Samantha Gilbert and her journal."

"Why would you protect him?" I inquired.

"I'm a doctor. I don't like to see someone hurt by something that they have no control over." Meredith answered. "And when he and I first met, I felt like helping him."

"You've fallen for him." I declared.

"I guess I have." She agreed.

I decided to stick around the hospital until everything was done. I really didn't want to live in the same house anymore. I wasn't sure if I would be staying with Meredith or Elena.

"I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach." I heard Alaric say as I passed by. I looked at him. "Or I did and I've gone insane, just like your ancestor, who wore that ring."

"Are you sure it was that one?" I asked. "Aren't there two?"

"Blair, I'm sorry that I killed your parents." He told me.

"It wasn't you." I responded. "It was another person that shares your body."

"I'm gonna call Bonnie." Elena remarked. "The rings were made by a Bennett witch, so maybe a witch can reverse the damage."

"Take it. I don't want it anymore." He said as he slid the ring across the table.

"You ready to ditch this house of horrors?" Damon asked as he stepped behind me. His disregard for personal space annoyed me. "Oof, you look terrible."

"Yeah, let me check out of here." Alaric remarked. I couldn't help but wonder if he was used to Damon insulting him.

I think from there, Elena started lecturing Damon for taking Stefan to drink from that girl.

"Elena, that girl is fine." I pointed out. I assumed that she was fine.

"Blair, that's not the point." She told me. What was the point then?

"We're vampires, Elena." Damon stated. "We drink human blood. The whole reason that Stefan got in trouble in the first place was because he never learned moderation."

I don't know if I wanted to be in the middle of this conversation. I needed to get to class. I hoped that I would be okay to not drink from people. I think if I managed to control myself at a hospital, I could probably do okay in school.

I knew that they were rebuilding the bridge today. I guess it was time. I couldn't help but wonder if they planned on putting some sort of memorial for Elena's parents on or near it.

Class wasn't as easy I thought it would be. I didn't feel the need to kill everyone, but it wasn't exactly easy to concentrate. It was kind of embarrassing when I got called on having no idea what the question was. At least I wasn't kicked out of class.

As soon as class was over, I went back to the Gilbert house. I don't think Elena was home, so I decided to wait.

A little bit later, she returned and we decided to go up to her room. She called Bonnie and didn't get a response.

"Is there anyone else that you can call about this?" I asked. That led to her calling Caroline. I decided to wait as I wondered to myself how often I was supposed to drink blood. Was it supposed to be every day? Every few days? Twice a day? I had no clue. All I knew was that I was still kind of hungry. Bonnie's mom was having problems with her transition. I guess it would be different going from being a human to a vampire than a witch to vampire.

I noticed that Meredith was downstairs with Alaric. I guess it was good for me to be here because I don't think Meredith wanted me alone in her apartment. I don't know what I could possibly do there. Meredith was doing some more flirting with him.

"You don't strike me as an angry guy." She said as I went downstairs to get something to eat. Elena said that I could.

"I was stupid when I was younger." Alaric explained. "I mean it's not like these guys didn't have it coming."

"Defending your actions isn't always a good sign." I pointed out before I heard him describe the incidents which made me think that maybe they did deserve it.

"Everyone needs to find a way to deal with their dark side." He explained. "Some people meditate. I became a vampire hunter."

"Meditation isn't all that it's cracked up to be." I told him as I started to make a sandwich.

"There's something in these reports that you two should know." Alaric stated. "Logan, I killed him."

"I don't think that's something that either of us can judge." Meredith remarked. "Other than Blair, I'll stay out of the vampire business, but I have been wondering why you haven't staked Damon."

"I tried and he staked me." He replied as he looked at his fingers. "The thing that started all of this ring stuff was me being angry enough to think I could take on a vampire."

At that point, I decided to take my sandwich upstairs and give them some alone time.

"So did Caroline talk to Bonnie?" I asked.

"I haven't heard back from either of them yet." Elena answered.

"So do have any idea how often I'm supposed to drink?" I questioned.

"No." Elena answered. "I've never really paid attention to the…blood consumption."

"You know you're probably lucky that you're not a vampire." I admitted. "Have you thought about becoming one ever?"

"I don't want to be a vampire." Elena replied. "I want to have children and get married."

"You wouldn't be able to do that with either Stefan or Damon." I pointed out. "Is it really worth it to be with either of them if that's what you want?"

"I don't think I can be with anyone else." Elena admitted. "I know that it's a conundrum, but I don't want to lose them. It also makes it really hard to choose between the two of them. I'll probably have to get a donor when I decide I want a child."

"Well I know didn't want children yet. I guess I'm glad to be in college. I wish I had what you had: two guys that are in love with you. All I have in Kol, which is not great." I admitted, before finishing my food.

We later went downstairs and Alaric had a sheet of paper.

"This is a list of my bank accounts, credit cards, my will, and how to contact my parents if anything happens." He said giving the paper to Elena.

"No, you're not going to think like that." Elena commanded.

"Elena, it would make me feel better knowing that you and Jeremy will be taken care of and will be okay." He told her.

"We're all going to be fine, even if Blair moves in." Elena responded. I had inheritance and a trust fund.

At that point, Caroline called explaining that there might be a spell to fix Alaric. Apparently, there was a thing with witches that use too much dark magic. I didn't understand the magic stuff, but I guess if it would work, that would be good. Bonnie also needed something that he wore before he wore the ring.

"She needs something you wore before the ring." I stated.

"My wedding ring should work." He suggested.

"I'll go get it." Elena suggested.

"Well, I think I'm going to get some of my clothes and bring them here." I replied. I wasn't sure if I was moving in, but I probably would stay for a few days.

"I'll go with you." He said as he tried to get up.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Meredith told him as she sat him back down. She definitely wears the pants in that relationship.

"It's in the dresser by the kitchen in an aspirin bottle." He told her as I also decided to leave. I didn't think that I would be gone that long. I could possibly even get back before she did. I would have to find a suitcase to put the clothes in at least.

It didn't take me long to find the clothes or the suitcase. I was about to head back when I got a phone call from Elena.

"I'm just about done." I replied. "Are you really okay with me staying?"

"Stefan said that Samantha killed two people while she was institutionalized." Elena told me. "She was also apparently under suicide watch and wasn't wearing her ring."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that Alaric's other personality could come out at any time." Elena replied.

"I have to go." I replied as I hung up. I needed to go and see if Meredith was okay right away. I dropped the suitcase realizing that it could wait until later.

I began to run back, hoping that I would get there in time. In retrospect, I probably wished that I had brought my car. I also wish that I wasn't wearing heels because apparently they made even running at super speed harder. I ended up tripping. I thought vampires were supposed to be graceful. I stopped to get the dirt and grass out of my hair before I continued onward to the house. I guess I could take them off. The healing would allow my feet not to be harmed by moving on pavement.

My phone then rang again.

"I'm not there yet." I replied.

"He has pictures of his victims." Elena told me. "Do whatever you can to get there because he has a list of people that he wants to kill and Meredith is on it."

I got to the house and I heard Alaric talking to Meredith.

"Looking for something?" He asked.

"I don't know where anything is in this house." Meredith remarked. "I'm sorry. I can't remember. Do you take cream?"

"No cream." He answered. It seemed like a perfectly normal conversation. I started to text Elena to let her know that everything was fine.

"I was gonna make sandwiches. I'm starving." Meredith replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"No mustard, I hate mustard." Meredith responded.

"Do you ever feel remorse?" Ric asked. I dropped my phone and found that the door was locked.

"Sorry?" Meredith responded.

"Well you are a council member and the council was formed to protect these people from vampires." He continued. I decided to try to break the glass. "Here you all are just looking the other way. There's you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you. Do you ever feel remorse?"

I burst in at that point to find him holding a knife. Meredith ran. I think I smelled blood. I knew that I had to put my strength to use. The first thing that I needed to do was help Meredith get to safety.

I ran to the stairs as he went towards them.

"If you want her you're going to have to go through me." I said, hoping that he wouldn't be able to go through me. He wasn't wearing the ring, so I couldn't kill him.

"My pleasure." He declared. He came at me with the knife and I pushed him back across the room. I've never been this strong before. I then ran upstairs to check on Meredith.

"Meredith, it's me." I saw as I went to the closed door. I opened it and noticed that there was blood everywhere. She was practically passed out. I had to do something. I had to resist the urge to kill her. I bit into my wrist and then fed it into her mouth before I exited the room. I also found out that Stefan had managed to render him unconscious. Hopefully he would be normal when he woke up.

I took some deep breaths.

"Meredith's in the bathroom. It needs to be cleaned, but I gave her my blood and she should be fine." I explained. Well she would be as long as she doesn't die soon. I don't know how long.

At that point Meredith walked out. She had washed her hands.

"I'm going home." She announced. I decided at that point, I would go back and get my clothes. Bonnie came through the door. I guess that she was ready to cast the spell.

In the morning, I think everyone was feeling better. Hopefully we had dealt with the last of Mr. Hyde. I hope it wouldn't turn out like the book where the Hyde took over completely.

Once Bonnie was gone, Elena called Jeremy in Denver. She did seem to want to talk to him, but she also told him that I was going to be moving in with them. I didn't even know that. I guess I was happy that I had someone to look after me

So I promise that Kol will be back soon and he will also be staying. Also, Blair is moving in with the Gilberts and saved Meredith from being butchered by Alaric. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
